


Nothing But These Sheets Between Us

by larrymylove



Series: Sweet Where You Lay [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Harry, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, I think that's everything, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple Play, Pornstars, Relationship Negotiation, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, Tickling, Top Harry, well ex pornstars now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry brings Louis home after they meet, and fall in love, on a porn set. Sequel to "Baby, Heaven's in Your Eyes, Hell's On Your Lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing But These Sheets Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> After the feedback I received from ‘Baby Heaven’s in Your Eyes, Hell’s on Your Lips’ I decided to write a Part II. So many of you requested this, and at first I wasn’t too keen on writing a Part II. Usually when I end fics, that’s it. But I couldn’t shake the idea from my head, and pretty soon before I knew it, the title popped into my head, and bits of dialoug and I knew I needed to write it for you guys! So I really hope you enjoy it, and that it’s as well-loved as ‘Baby Heaven’s in Your Eyes…’ is.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the response to that fic. I am blown away by the feedback and the response. I never have had a fic become so well-loved, and it honestly makes me so happy that I was able to share it with you and that it made so many of you so happy.
> 
> If you haven’t read ‘Baby Heaven’s in Your Eyes…’ yet, please read that one first before reading this ‘Nothing But These Sheets…’ because it’ll help you understand the plot and the dynamic. Thank you again so much for all the love!
> 
> \--
> 
> Side note: As I am uploading this, I am so nervous. I never do sequels to fics because I'm always scared to death that they won't do the original fic justice. So please, please, please be kind!!! I'm very nervous about this

 

Louis was _nervous_ was the thing. And Louis didn’t _get_ nervous. He’d slept with countless men, names and faces all running together at this point. But none of those men had been Harry. He felt something knot in the pit of his stomach and a hand stilled the knee he didn’t realize he’d been bouncing.

“Hey,” Harry’s voice was a soft, low whisper against his ear, “You’re going to be okay.”

Louis smiled tightly, his smile relaxing a bit as his eyes met with Harry’s kind green ones. In those eyes, there was absolute sincerity and no pressure to be found anywhere. If Louis didn’t want this, Harry would end it. But Louis did. Oh he wanted it so badly. But still, it was _Harry_. And sex with Harry would be unlike sex he’d ever had before for any camera, or with any man from any nameless club. Because sex with Harry had been so incredibly intimate and different even in front of the cameras, even without him actually being fucked. It’d been so intimate that Louis had gotten lost in it, hadn’t even heard Grimshaw call ‘cut’ until he’d repeated himself. And now they were headed back to Harry’s apartment, back to Harry’s bedroom, where Harry would fuck him without cameras and sets and crews. And it was going to be even more intimate and amazing and Louis wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that - wasn’t sure he deserved that, if he was honest.

The cab pulled up to a stop alongside a flat not far from Louis’ own. The knot in his stomach tightened as Harry paid the cab driver and came around to open Louis’ door for him. Louis’ heart skipped a little at Harry’s gesture. When had someone ever held the door for him? Louis couldn’t remember. He followed Harry up the steps to the front entrance. Harry punched in a code to unlock the front door and led Louis up a few steps to his flat. 

“This is me,” Harry said, stopping outside a door marked 3B, “Hey, look at me,” he touched his fingertips to Louis’ chin, lifting his head so that Louis could meet his eyes, “If you don’t want this, say the word. Say the word and we can just...order a pizza and hangout. This is all up to you, baby. You’re in charge here. You’re always in charge. You call the shots.”

Louis bit his bottom lip, “I...I want this. I do. I’m just...I’m being dumb.”

Harry unlocked the door and waved Louis to follow, “C’mere,” Harry tossed his keys on a small table by the door, “Let’s talk this through. Now, you aren’t being dumb. Tell me where your head is, little one?”

Louis glanced around the entrance of Harry’s flat. He didn’t really know what he’d been expecting, but this came close. Straight ahead was a living room, with a couch and a few chairs and a flat screen television. There were also numerous potted plants. Louis didn’t even know uni students had potted plants, but apparently Harry did. To the left of the entryway was a small kitchen with a counter with bar stools on the other side. There were pictures tacked up to the fridge with magnets. The whole placed smelled like cinnamon and vanilla and sugar. Harry was leaning against the kitchen counter, ankles crossed as he looked at Louis expectantly.

Louis didn’t really know where to begin was the thing. He took a deep breath, flicking the fringe from his eyes as he said, “I don’t know. It’s just...a lot. _You’re_...a lot. And I guess I’m a bit overwhelmed by you. In case you don’t recall, a few hours ago, I wanted to kill you. And punch you in the dick.”

“You _did_ punch me in the dick,” Harry reminded him, quirking a brow.

Louis shrugged passively.

“Hey,” Harry came over to Louis, tucking his hand into the hair at the back of Louis’ neck, “Like I said, you’re the one calling the shots here. If you want to sit on the couch for a minute and talk this thing through, and then move to the bedroom, we can do that. If you want to go to the bedroom and have me fuck you into next year, we can do that. If you want to just order a pizza and watch a movie with me, we can do that too. It’s all up to you, little one.”

Louis felt the knot in his stomach turn into something different, and before he could stop them - if he even wanted to - the words, “Harry Styles, if you don’t take me to your bedroom and fuck me into next year right this second, I fucking swear to God…” were coming from his mouth.

Next thing he knew, he was being scooped up and flung over Harry’s shoulder. Louis pounded on his back with his fists, “Harold, you fucking _caveman_! If you don’t put me down right this _instant_ …”

“Hush you,” Harry scolded lightly, landing a sharp smack to Louis’ bum, “You said you wanted me to fuck you. Well, I’m going to fuck you proper”

“And carrying me like you’re a caveman is the proper way of fucking someone?”

Louis could tell Harry was struggling not to chuckle at that, “No,” he said, taming his voice, “Manhandling you like I know you love is the proper way of fucking you.”

Louis opened his mouth, but no words came. He shut his mouth and accepted his fate of being carried into Harry’s bedroom swung over his shoulder. Not that he actually had any significant complaints. Harry had been right, he knew what Louis liked and what Louis needed. Louis tried not to be too very annoyed at the fact that the giant oaf currently carrying him knew him as well as he did.

Harry nudged his bedroom door open with his toe and proceeded to carry Louis over to the bed, before roughly tossing Louis onto the mattress, making him bounce slightly on it.

“So,” Louis smirked, propping himself up on his elbows, “This is your room.”

“It is,” Harry said, leaning down to unbutton Louis’ jeans and pull down the zipper.

“Not too shabby,” Louis shrugged, trying to pretend to ignore the fact that Harry’s fingers were just a feather’s touch from his crotch, “Though the curtains are a bit much, don’t you think?”

Harry bit down on a smirk, “You gonna comment on my interior decorating choices the whole time, little one?”

“Possibly,” Louis shrugged again, feigning boredom as Harry pulled his jeans down his legs and tossed them to the side, “I mean black and red damask curtains is a bit vampirish, Harold. Makes me think you’ve seduced me to your lair to drain me of my blood.”

“How do you know I didn’t seduce you to my lair to drain you of your blood?” Harry asked, pulling back and quirking a brow before lunging and sucking a more than little painful bite to the pulse point of Louis’ neck.

“ _Jesus!_ ” Louis hissed, balling his hands into the duvet. The pain was just on the side of good for Louis. He couldn’t help but lift up against Harry’s mouth, encouraging him to bite more, to bite harder. Anything really. He wouldn’t be opposed to much from Harry at this point. He knew he wasn’t even going to put up a fight this time around. He was Harry’s, and Harry knew this. And Louis trusted Harry - as much as he hated to admit it. He trusted Harry enough to give himself over to him. Whatever Harry was willing to give him, Louis would gladly take. Though he was still going to be a bit snarky towards Harry, and if Harry thought otherwise, well that was his own damn mistake.

“Just call me Edward Cullen.”

“How about no.”

Harry dimpled, “Let’s get this shirt off you.”

“Deflecting from the fact that you even _know_ who Edward Cullen is?” Louis asked, sitting up and allowing Harry to pull his t-shirt off over his head.

“I have a sister,” Harry said, tossing the shirt to the ground, “who was obsessed.”

“Same,” Louis admitted, “Must have seen those movies a dozen times. Each.”

“You poor boy,” Harry t’sked, crossing his arms and tugging his own shirt over his head.

Louis’ mouth watered as his eyes trailed over Harry’s bare chest and stomach. Harry was an enigma to him. How someone could be so broad and toned with arms the size of semis, and yet still have the cutest little pooch of a stomach was beyond him. Louis’ eyes scanned over the ink littering Harry’s arms, chest, and stomach. He wanted to memorize each tattoo, and made a mental note to learn the stories behind each one Harry had.

“Afraid I don’t have the anatomy she has,” Louis said, tapping on the mermaid tattoo.

“Don’t need the anatomy she has,” Harry smirked, “Didn’t get her for her anatomy.”

“Why’d you get her?” Louis asked genuinely.

“I wanted something traditional.”

“And mermaid tits are traditional?”

Harry bit down on a smirk, clearly trying to keep from laughing out loud. Instead, he let out a little snort through his nose as he rolled his eyes, “The _style_ , dickhead.”

“I dunno…” Louis smirked, “I don’t want to disappoint. I mean,” he reached up, touching his fingertips to his own nipples, “these clearly aren’t as amazing as mermaid tits.”

Somewhere deep in the bottom of Harry’s throat, he let out a growl before lunging again, straddling Louis’ legs that dangled off the edge of the bed so that he was blocked in, before reaching down and pinching both of Louis’ nipples at once, making him gasp both in pain and surprise.

“ _These_ ,” Harry smirked, twisting for emphasis, “are fucking amazing. Mermaid tits be damned.”

“Jesus, Styles,” Louis rasped, “You...you’re gonna be the death of me.”

“No I’m not,” Harry said easily, fingertips teasing and pinching and pulling at Louis’ nipples, “If you’re dead, I’d miss you too much. You’re much too fun to kill.”

“Oh well...that’s...good to...know,” Louis’ fists balled into the duvet as he writhed on the bed beneath Harry. Harry knew now, firsthand, how sensitive Louis’ nipples were, and the effect having them played with had on him. And it just wasn’t fair, honestly. Louis was boxed in, trapped beneath Harry’s frame, and forced to just lay there and take the abuse to his poor nipples. And it didn’t seem like Harry had any interest in showing mercy anytime in the near future.

“You are,” Harry said conversationally, as if he was discussing with Louis what groceries to add to the list before going to the market, “You have no idea how much fun you are, Louis. Fuck, I could spend hours just playing with you like this. What would you think of that? If I just spent hours doing nothing but this.”

Louis didn’t want to whine, but he couldn’t help the high-pitched, desperate sound that came somewhere from him, “H...H, _please_ ,” he begged, knowing that there was no way in hell he’d be able to last during something like that. And if Harry knew what was good for him, he wouldn’t challenge that.

“Don’t worry little one. I’m not going to do that today. That’s an experiment for some other time. But I’m still going to have my fun, and you’re still going to let me. Unless there’s a certain word you want to say right now.”

“No,” Louis shook his head, “Nothing comes to mind.”

“Very well then,” Harry lowered his head to take Louis’ left nipple in his mouth while he continued to play with the right with his fingers. Louis keened, back arching up off the mattress from the sensations.

Harry hummed amused, sending little vibrations through Louis that made him let out another whine. It was torture was what it was. And Harry, damn him, was smiling the whole time. Louis was dying slowly and Harry was smiling. Louis wanted to punch him in the dick again. Almost. But to be honest, Harry was making him feel so good that Louis almost couldn’t stand it. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, and his breathing was growing more and more ragged. He was whimpering and whining and close to tears as Harry continued to pinch and twist and tease. Louis could feel his cock, heavy and trapped, leak inside his boxer shorts. He was so desperate for it already, and that frustrated him beyond belief. What was even more frustrating, was that Harry seemed to not notice, or care. He was going to take his sweet time with him, and Louis just had to lie there and let him.

“I’m so lucky,” Harry said, finally moving away from Louis’ nipples and bringing his mouth up to give Louis a chaste peck - far too chaste for the moment they were currently in, “to have met you today. You have no idea.”

“I have some idea,” Louis said, reaching up to tuck a curl behind Harry’s ear, “If it’s anything like how I feel right now about you, then I have some idea.”

Harry dimpled, “Now that I’ve found you, I hope you know I’m never letting go.”

“I hope you know I’ll never let you go,” Louis replied easily, “But for now, I’d really like you to let go for just a second so you can take your jeans off, Harold.”

Harry flushed pink, giving Louis one last chaste kiss before pulling bag to wriggle out of his jeans. Louis sat up on his elbows, watching Harry wriggle out of his skinny jeans. He tossed them aside, standing there in just his black Calvin Klein underwear and his black socks. He looked sort of ridiculous, and Louis couldn’t help but snort.

“What?” Harry asked, affronted, “You’ve seen me in less. What’s the problem?”

“No problem with you, Haz,” Louis tried to bite down on his smile to hide it, but it didn’t quite work, “Just...take your socks off. You look ridiculous in just your socks and underwear.”

“Your face looks ridiculous,” Harry balanced himself with one hand on the bed as he took off one sock with his other, “I’ll give you ridiculous,” he said once both socks were off. He threw one right at Louis’ face, hitting it’s target square on. Louis yelped as Harry’s sock hung down his face.

“Jesus,” Louis peeled the sock off and tossed it back at Harry with greater force, “Your feet stink, H.”

“Oh they do not,” Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes, “Besides, even if mine did stink, they smell no worse than yours!”

“Oi!” Louis gasped, affronted, “My feet do _not_ stink, Styles. Smell!” Louis lifted his foot in the air, pushing it right in Harry’s face.

“Hmm,” Harry grabbed hold of Louis’ ankle, “Alright,” he said decidedly, “So your feet aren’t _that_ stinky. But you know what they are though?”

“What’s that?” Louis asked, quirking a brow.

“I’ll bet you a blow job that they’re ticklish,” Harry grinned as Louis’ eyes snapped wide open.

“H…” Louis tried to pull his foot from Harry’s grasp, but Harry had a firm hold on his ankle and Louis was helpless to pull away.

“What?” Harry grinned, dimple digging into his cheek as his fingers tickled along the bottom of Louis’ foot, “If I’m right, you have to give me a blow job. And from how much you’re struggling right now, I’d say someone’s getting on his knees soon.”

Louis yelped, struggling not to laugh. He knew regardless, he’d be on his knees anyway at some point. But this was about more than just a blow job. This was a bet, and this was about honor - damn it. Harry continued to skirt his fingers along Louis’ foot - across the bottom of it, over the top, along the sides. After a few seconds of Harry’s torture, Louis couldn’t hold back his giggles any longer. They erupted without warning, and Louis was quickly giggling and squealing, trying to pull his foot away from Harry’s grasp.

“Alright, alright!” He cried, “You win. You’ll get your blow job.”

“Of course I’ll get my blow job,” Harry smirked, “You were going to give me one anyway. But this is much too fun to pass up. You know, I think your giggles are becoming one of my favorite sounds in the entire world, little one. It’s a tie though, between your giggles and your moans. I’ll make sure I hear both on a daily basis.”

“Harry!” Louis could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, “ _Please!_ ”

“Alright, alright,” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ foot gently before releasing it, as if he hadn’t just completely tortured it a second ago, “Now it seems that someone lost a bet, and that certain someone owes another certain someone a blow job.”

Louis rolled his eyes, “Have half a mind not to give you one after that.”

“Have half a mind to put you over my knee if you try to say no to to me like that again.”

“Christ,” Louis squeezed his eyes shut. How Harry could just casually say things like that was beyond him. Louis had been in porn for years. Nothing should shock him anymore at this point. But Harry Styles managed to do just that. Repeatedly.

“This is how this is going to work,” Harry said, reaching down to tuck his hand into Louis’ hair, squeezing firmly and yanking Louis’ head back so that he was looking up at him properly, “You do as I say, and I’ll reward you. You disobey, and you’ll be punished for it. My one rule, that I expect you to follow, is respect, Louis. You respect me, and we’re golden. You disrespect me, and I’ll make sure you feel the consequences of that for a week. Understood?”

It was as if Louis’ lungs had forgotten how to properly breathe. One sentence, and he was already slipping under fast. He felt as if he’d just gone underwater - his head felt light and swimmy. Harry had asked him a question, but he suddenly couldn’t recall what it was he’d asked. Everything felt lighter, fuzzier. 

“Louis,” Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hair, “Do you understand me?” 

When Louis nodded, Harry said, “I need you to use words, baby. I need to you to say ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

“Yes,” Louis managed to say, “I-I understand, Harry.”

“Good boy,” Harry released his hair, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth before pulling away and asking, “I also need your color, little one. I need to know you’re good with this.”

“Green,” Louis said easily, “Green, Harry.” 

It wasn’t even a question. Louis trusted Harry more than he’d trusted anyone before him. He knew Harry wasn’t going to do any harm to him - at least, no more harm than Louis wanted done. And if he did cross any lines, or push Louis too far, Louis knew as soon as he said his word, Harry would stop. He trusted Harry so much. He could definitely give this over to Harry - he was definitely giving this over to Harry. Submitting meant having the power to give up your power to the person of your choice; it also meant having the power to take that power away from that person if need be. It meant giving up complete control, while still being in complete control. It meant trusting and relying and depending on another person fully - giving your whole self up to the other person. Louis was gladly giving it up to Harry. He could have it. He could have it all. Because with Harry, it was genuine. With Harry, it wasn’t just an act for the cameras. Harry would dom Louis, and it would come from a place of genuinely wanting to take care of him - not a place of wanting good scenes for the cameras, only to dump him once someone called ‘cut.’

“Good boy,” Harry said again, holding Louis’ face between his hands and massaging soft circles into the hollows of his cheeks with his thumbs as he continued, “You say ‘pineapple’ at anytime, Louis, and I’ll stop in a heartbeat. You color out, and I’ll stop that very second. I want you to know that. I take being dominant very seriously, Lou. It’s not just play. It’s something I firmly believe in and something I see as being very sacred between two people. You trust me enough to submit to me, and that’s a beautiful thing. And I don’t want to do anything to ruin that trust. I will be good to you, Louis. And if I’m not, you be sure to tell me. I want you to feel safe with me. I know what those men did to you for the cameras...that wasn’t real, Louis. It wasn’t a real relationship between a dominant and a submissive. They used you for the cameras. And that breaks me inside. But I want you to know that with me, there’s no using going on here. You aren’t just a prop or a plaything. You are a person, Louis. And I’ll listen to you, and I’ll respect you. And I’ll always put your safety and well being first, is that understood?”

Louis swallowed the lump growing in his throat, “Yes sir,” he said.

“Before we begin, do you have any limits I need to know of?”

Louis swallowed again, not remembering if anyone besides Nick Grimshaw had ever asked him this question. And even when Nick had asked, it’d been in the form of paperwork. None of the actors asked. None of the boys Louis brought back from the clubs asked. But Harry was asking, and Louis needed to answer. “Um,” he bit his bottom lip, thinking it over, “No um...no slapping, please. I...I’m fine with spanking. More than fine with spanking,” Louis added with a mumble - making Harry smile softly - before continuing, “Just...don’t hit me in the face, please.”

“Never, baby,” Harry stroked Louis’ cheek gently, as if making that promise to Louis’ cheek itself, “I would never. Anything else, little one?”

“Um...words like...like slut...and bitch. I don’t like being called those things.”

“I will never call you those things,” Harry promised, “I never would have. They aren’t my thing either.”

Louis lowered his gaze, unable to look Harry in the eye as he said, “I can um...I can take a lot. I can take your hand, and a paddle, and a whip. Can take a flogger and a cat-of-nine-tails too. But I...I need you to tell me beforehand.”

“What do you mean, baby?” Harry asked, stroking Louis’ cheek again.

“In the films...sometimes...I’d be tied up and I’d be blindfolded. And because I said that I was fine with those things, they’d do those things to me. But sometimes the other men...they wouldn’t tell me when they’d do them. They’d just...start. And it’d scare me. And I...I hated that. But because I had checked that those weren’t limits for me, they thought it was okay. But I just...I need you to tell me. If there’s going to be pain, you need to tell me there will be.”

“Baby, look at me,” Harry said, voice firm. Louis lifted his eyes to meet Harry’s only to find that they were red-rimmed and bleary. Louis felt something knot in his stomach. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis murmured, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“Oh baby,” Harry shook his head. He sat down on the mattress beside Louis, pulling him onto his lap and stroking his hair gently, “No, honey. You didn’t make me cry, okay baby? Not you. Never you.”

“You looked so sad,” Louis tucked his head against the crook of Harry’s neck, pecking a kiss to his jaw, “It made me sad.”

“Honey, no,” Harry shook his head again, “You didn’t make me sad, Louis. You could never make me sad, baby. What made me sad was hearing that that’s something you went through. It makes me sad that you had to go through that.”

“It’s the business,” Louis tried to shrug, the knot his throat growing, “It’s porn, Harry. They find ways around things. Grimmy was a good director. He ran a good set. I was never put in any sort of danger. But there’s loopholes and things. Unless it was a hard no, they could still do things to me that I didn’t always like. I like pain. I do. I don’t understand it. But I just...I like the feeling of pain. It’s a thing for me. What I don’t like is the surprise of it. I don’t like not knowing the pain is coming. I still like feeling somewhat in control of that. But they were under no obligation to do that. So they didn’t. A lot of pornstars experience worse though. Grimmy was good - or at least tried to be good. I think he _wanted_ to be good. The other actors though...it made it hard. I like to be dominated. I don’t like to be disrespected.”

“I will never, _ever_ disrespect you, Louis,” Harry said, voice firm, “I would never, Louis. A dom’s first job - and most important - is to care for his sub. I get that you like pain. Pain and pleasure can both be such beautiful feelings. But I will never, ever cause you pain that crosses any lines. Rather that’s in how I hurt your or what, I will never cause you any pain that you don’t like or don’t want. If you aren’t okay with it, it won’t happen. Do you understand me, darling?”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded.

“Would you feel better if we take a pause and talk about this a moment? Before we start anything? I feel like this is an important conversation, and I want to have it before we do anything further.”

“I’d like that,” Louis nodded, reaching up to play with a curl. 

“Alright then,” Harry adjusted slightly, making both himself and Louis who was still sitting in his lap, comfortable, “Let’s say you do something naughty and break my rule. I love your sass, but let’s say you cross the line and your sass becomes disrespectful instead of playful. I’ll give you a warning. You do it again, and I’ll punish you. Before I begin your punishment, I will have a number already in my head. I’ll ask you for your color before we begin. If you say green, I’ll start. Say yellow, and we’ll discuss it. Say red, and nothing will take place. When you say green, I’ll begin with whatever I’ve decided to use - my hand, a paddle perhaps, or my belt. I’ll pause once I get to half of whatever number I had in my head, and I’ll ask you your color. Say green, and I’ll continue to the number I thought of. Say yellow, and we’ll pause and talk it through. Say red, and I toss whatever I have in my hand across the room and hold you in my arms. After I finish your punishment, I’ll see to your aftercare. I’ll put lotion on you, and hold you in my arms. Lots of cuddles and kisses, baby. So many cuddles and kisses. You feeling safe and cared for is what is the most important, before and after punishments and scenes and play. How’s that sound?”

Louis felt overwhelmed by Harry’s words. He’d never once had someone be so concerned and put so much care and thought into him like this before. “You care so much about me,” Louis said, twisting a curl around his fingers, “Why?”

“Because I care about you,” Harry said, reaching up to brush some fringe off Louis’ forehead, “Isn’t that enough of an answer? This is what being cared for is, Louis. You make another person your priority. You are going to be my priority. Now then, are you ready to begin?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, love. That’s good. What’s your color, darling?”

“Green. Bright, neon green!”

Harry laughed, “Good boy. Now then, I believe you lost a bet, little one. And you owe me a blow job because of that.”

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded.

“Well then, hop to it,” Harry said, smacking Louis lightly on the hip.

Louis felt something stir in his stomach. He felt warm and safe even as he climbed off of Harry’s lap - away from his warm body head, and to the cold floor. He sunk to his knees as Harry stood from the bed and came towards him.

“Show me how well you take my cock baby,” Harry instructed, pulling down his Calvin’s and kicking them aside, “Show me how pretty your mouth looks when you’ve got it around me.”

Louis took Harry, swallowing his length. Harry was definitely the biggest Louis had ever had before, but the initial shock of the feeling of Harry down his throat had passed in front of the cameras. Now, Louis was better prepared. He knew Harry’s size, and how to take him. He hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head as Harry curled his fingers into Louis’ hair at the back of his head.

“So good for me,” Harry breathed, “So amazing, Lou. Your mouth is so sinful, baby.”

Louis flushed at the praise, encouraged to keep up his pace.

“You take me so well, baby. You are so good, Lou. The best, darling. So good, little one.”

Louis could feel the wetness of his boxers clinging to his sensitive skin. He was painfully hard, but he knew he needed to please Harry first. Harry would take care of him, he knew that. But right now, this moment was about Harry. Making another person the priority - making Harry his priority.

“Louis…” Harry gasped suddenly, “I’m gonna...I’m gonna come.”

Louis pulled off, stilling his hand on the base of Harry’s cock as he peered up at Harry through his lashes, laying on the ‘innocent act’ nice and thick as he said - voice wrecked and ruined - “If you’re going to come _sir_ , then come,” before going back down, swallowing Harry’s entire length and bringing Harry to his orgasm. It wasn’t long before Harry was coming down his throat, hands tightening in Louis’ hair as if trying to balance himself.

“Holy shit,” Harry gasped as Louis pulled off and wiped his mouth on his hand, “Fuck, Louis. What the hell was that?”

Louis batted his lashes, practically feeling a halo overhead, “Whatever do you mean, sir?”

“I mean get your little arse up here,” Harry said, yanking Louis up by the hair, “You,” Harry said once Louis was on his feet in front of him, “are something else, little one.”

Louis smirked, pleased with himself, “Still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harry let out a soft growl through gritted teeth, “You. On the bed. Now.”

Louis felt his stomach dip as he crawled up on the bed. He felt his heart pick up pace as Harry kneeled up on the mattress beside him. 

“You,” Harry said, hooking a finger in the waistband of Louis’ boxers before snapping it hard against his skin, “Are a handful.”

“You have big hands,” Louis shrugged apathetically.

“Big hands are going to give you a spanking if you don’t reel in that mouth.”

Louis rolled his eyes without really even thinking about it.

“Did you just seriously roll your eyes at me?” Harry asked, sounding displeased.

Louis took a little breath, glancing up at Harry to see he had his arms folded a firm expression on his face, “I…” Louis thought about lying, or making up an excuse, but really there was none, “...yes,” he admitted, defeatedly.

“Alright,” Harry said calmly.

“Al...alright?” Louis’ brow furrowed, confused. Harry was far too calm about that.

“Alright,” Harry repeated, voice still level, “On your tummy, Louis.”

Louis obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach, eyeing Harry the whole time.

“Wasn’t going to spank you, but then you went and rolled your eyes at me. And while you have beautiful blue eyes, Louis, I don’t appreciate them being rolled at me. Especially when I’m asking something of you. So I’m going to spank you for that.”

Louis folded his arms in front of him, fluttering his eyes closed and resting his forehead on his arms, “I...I’m sorry. I didn’t think…”

“But you did it,” Harry said, pulling Louis’ boxers down just enough to expose his bum, “I’m going to just give you ten today - only because this is our first time at this together. But next time you roll your eyes at me, little one, you can bet your sweet bum it’ll be a hell of a lot more.”

“Yes sir,” Louis whimpered. Honestly, the thought of Harry spanking him excited Louis beyond anything. But this was a spanking out of punishment, and Louis wasn’t meant to get enjoyment out of this. 

“What’s your color, Louis?” Harry asked firmly.

“Green,” Louis answered.

“Good. Going to start now,” Harry said. The first hit came hard and fast, leaving a sharp sting in it’s wake. Harry definitely spanked a lot harder than Louis had anticipated. His hand was like a whip, and it wasn’t long before Louis could feel the tears prickling at his eyes. Harry must have gotten to five though, because he leaned down and whispered in Louis’ ear, “Color, baby?” Using a petname for the first time since Louis had rolled his eyes.

“Green,” Louis said, voice on the verge of breaking.

Harry nodded, continuing Louis’ spanking until he got to ten. After ten, Harry immediately stopped, and Louis felt Harry arrange his boxers back on his hips before gently lifting him and placing him back in his lap, snuggled against him. Harry was petting at his hair soothingly as Louis tucked against his chest.

“Are you going to roll your eyes at me again when I’m asking something of you?” Harry asked.

“No sir,” Louis whimpered into Harry’s shoulder.

“Shh,” Harry soothed, petting at Louis’ hair with one hand and rubbing soft circles into his bare back with the other, “I’ve got you, baby. You’re okay. You took your spanking very well, you know. I think that bum of yours was made for spankings.”

Louis giggled, hiding his face against Harry’s chest, “No more spankings,” he said.

“Well not right now,” Harry grinned, kissing Louis’ cheek, “How about you lie down on the bed again, on your tummy again. Only this time, no spankings. Only making you feel good,” Harry reached down to Louis’ crotch, teasing Louis’ head through the wet fabric of his boxers, “You’ve already made such a mess of yourself, little one. But we aren’t through just yet. I’m going to prep you, and fuck you, and then cuddle you in my arms. But first, you’ve got to lie down on your tummy, okay?” Harry asked, scribbling his blunt nails over Louis’ pooch of a tummy, making him giggle.

Louis hopped off Harry’s lap, laying against the mattress on his tummy with a pillow under his arms and his head resting on his arms. He felt the familiar dip of his stomach, the nerves swelling up inside of him again. 

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Harry said, opening the drawer of his bedside table. He withdrew a small bottle of lube and a condom before rejoining Louis on the bed, “You deserve to feel so good, Louis.”

Louis couldn’t help the smile on his face as he said, “This is what you wanted, right? Just me and you in your bedroom - no lights, no cameras. No one else watching our moment. Just us together.”

“That’s exactly what I want,” Harry said, stroking a hand down Louis’ spine, “What we had on that bed back on set...I can’t explain it. It was the most intimate I’d ever felt with anyone. That moment, after we’d finished, and we were laying together, just staring at each other, something stirred in me, Louis. And I can’t explain it, but it’s you, Louis. It’s all you. I don’t want anyone else but you ever again. And I just want this to be intimate for us, and special. I don’t want anyone else watching. I don’t want this to be a scene for someone’s entertainment or profit. I just want it to be you and me on this bed making love.”

“You say that?” Louis blinked.

“Say what?” Harry asked.

“Making love.”

“Of course,” Harry said.

“I just...I’ve never been with someone who called it that.”

Harry kissed the small of Louis’ back tenderly, “Well that’s what it will be. You deserve someone to make love to you.”

Louis felt tears prickle at his eyes again, and he wanted to kick Harry for making him so soppy, but it was beautiful - as much as Louis didn’t want to admit it. Harry’s words were so beautiful and tender, just like he was. And Louis could cry. This is what this was supposed to be. Not some rough act done quickly for a good shot. Not some nameless person screwing you for the pleasure of someone else. But this. Intimate, softness, tenderness. This was what it was supposed to be, and this was what Louis had never had. It broke his heart a little to think about.

“I’ve never...I’ve never had anything like this before,” Louis admitted softly.

Harry ran his fingers down Louis’ spine again, “Well this is what you’re always going to have from now on, baby. I promise you. You’re only going to be treated like you deserve now. No more being treated poorly, and no more believing you deserve to be treated poorly. From now on, you’re going to be treasured. Now, let me show you just how much of a treasure you are.”

Louis gasped as Harry drizzled some of the lube on him. It was cold and just the sensation of the lube against him made goosebumps prickle his skin. He was already so far gone. He knew he wasn’t going to last long and told Harry as much.

“I know, baby. I know. But you need to be prepped. I know you were worried on set about taking me. I can’t hurt you, darling. So you need prep.”

“Just impatient,” Louis whined, gasping at the sensation of Harry’s finger against him.

“I know baby. Going to start with one finger first, okay.”

“Could take more,” Louis muttered, “Had a dick up me just yesterday.”

Harry’s hand came down fast and hard on his bum, making Louis hiss at the pain. It was harder than Harry had spanked him earlier, and Louis had to bite down on his arm.

“Don’t you talk about another guy being inside you again, do you understand me?” Harry demanded.

“Yes sir,” Louis nodded, wincing still from the sting.

“And while we’re at it, don’t be impatient and bratty for it. I’ll give it to you when I’m ready to give it to you, when I feel like you’re ready and it’s safe for me to do so without hurting you. Are we clear?”

Louis nodded again, swallowing hard, “ ‘m sorry.”

“Gonna add a second finger now,” Harry said, and Louis winced as Harry added his middle finger, “That okay?” Harry asked, scissoring his fingers.

“Y-yeah,” Louis answered, voice shaking - body shaking, “I’m...I’m sorry I said that, H. I shouldn’t have.”

“Shh,” Harry soothed, focusing on his fingers, “I know, baby. I just...I don’t want to hear that. You’re done with that life, okay. And I just...I feel possessive over you. And maybe that isn’t the healthiest. Maybe this is too fast. I don’t know. I just know that I want to be the only person who ever touches you like this again. And I sure as hell don’t like the thought of anyone else ever having touched you like this in the past, especially if they didn’t mean it.”

“I can’t explain it either,” Louis said, gasping as Harry twisted his fingers, “But something happened on that set. I don’t know if you can fall in love at first fuck, but I do know that after that, I never wanted anyone else touching me besides you ever again. You’re it, Harry. And maybe it’s too fast. But it doesn’t feel that way to me. It feels like for the first time in my life, everything is right. And if this feels right, I’m not going to question it.”

“I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me,” Harry said, stretching his fingers.

“Then you’re mine forever and ever and ever then,” Louis smiled contentedly.

“Or at least until you get sick of me.”

“Only gonna get sick of you if you don’t hurry up and fuck me sometime today, Harold.”

“Oi!” Harry gasped, affronted, “Maybe just for that I’ll stop and go out to the living room and watch telly or something. Leave you here by yourself to fend for yourself.”

“Harry!” Louis squealed, “No!”

Harry chuckled, “I won’t, but I could. Want to fuck you too much to leave you here without it.”

“That irresistible, eh?” Louis smirked.

“Insufferable, more like,” Harry bit down on a smirk as he twisted his fingers, hitting the right spot to make Louis’ arms give out beneath him as he let out a little cry.

“You like it,” Louis gritted out as Harry’s fingers worked mercilessly at his prostate.

“Do I?” Harry’s smirk deepened, “I don’t know about that…” Harry chuckled as Louis bit down on his arm to keep from sobbing as Harry kept up his ruthless pace, “I like how you keep me on my toes. I like how you’re sassy and fun. I like how I know I’m never going to be bored with you around. Though you _did_ insult my curtains first thing upon entering my bedroom.”

“It looks like a vampire lair!” Louis insisted, “And why does everything smell like cinnamon and vanilla? No home naturally smells like that.”

“Baker, remember,” Harry answered, “I come home smelling like that on a daily basis.”

“I call bullshit.”

“Fine,” Harry sighed, “I have about two dozen candles stashed around this place. But if you tell anyone, I’ll skin you alive because technically it’s against my lease to have candles on the premises. So, while I know it’s an impossible task for you, _try_ to manage to keep quiet about this one thing.”

“Oi! I can be quiet!”

“I’ve yet to see it,” Harry quirked a brow, “Been running that mouth since we met.”

“I have not!”

“You’ve been whining since we met! Whining that I ‘stole’ your cab, whining that we had to film together, whining about me knowing you wanted me to fuck you, whining about me stealing your cab again, whining about my curtains, whining about me not fucking you fast enough for your wishes. Honestly, I’m starting to think that’s all that mouth is good for.”

Louis reached around, pinching Harry hard on the hip, “Take that back or I’m never sucking your dick again, you shithead.”

Harry laughed and swatted Louis’ hand away, “Fine. Your mouth is good for _two_ things.”

Louis lifted his leg and kicked Harry on the side, “Haz!”

“I’m kidding,” Harry laughed, pinching Louis’ hip and making him giggle and squirm, “That mouth is good for plenty. It’s good for being a little shit, it’s good for sucking my cock, it’s good for kisses, it’s good for laughing and giggling, it’s good for smiling. It’s good for tasting the yummy things I’m going to bake for you. It’s good for so many things.”

Louis blushed pink, “H…”

“Well it’s true,” Harry said, kissing the base of Louis’ spine, “You think you’re ready for me, baby?”

“Been ready,” Louis mumbled.

“Louis,” Harry pinched him on the bum, hard, “Yes or no. Seriously.”

“I-I think so,” Louis nodded.

“You _think_ so?”

“All I know is that you’ve been prepping me for what feels like hours and if you don’t hurry up, I’m going to come all over this duvet before you even get inside me.”

“Insufferable,” Harry shook his head, removing his fingers.

“ _Irresistible_ ,” Louis corrected.

“You ready?” Harry asked. Louis nodded. “Good,” Harry smirked, “Because I’m going to fuck the sass out of you, little one.”

Louis didn’t have the chance to snark back, because Harry pushed inside him, and the only sound Louis was capable of making at that point was a strangled gasp. Harry was by far the biggest he’d ever had, and it was almost too painful, but Harry was inside of him, fucking into him, and Louis had to bite down on his arm to keep from letting out a sob. This was what he’d wanted all day. Not that he’d ever share that piece of information with Harry, but it’d been true what Harry had said in his dressing room that morning. Louis had wanted Harry to fuck him. He’d been desperate for it, really, since Harry had pulled up that folding chair to his vanity. And then they’d gotten on set, and Louis had been a brat, but he wanted Harry to fuck him. Had actually been looking forward to it, if he was honest, by the time they were on the bed together. But Harry hadn’t fucked him then. And at the time, Louis had thought it was because there was something wrong with him, had thought it’d all been an act for the cameras - or at least, that’s what he’d told himself. And then Harry had come into his dressing room - barging in as if Louis’ space was already his as well - and telling him differently. 

Harry had told him then that the first time they did it, it’d be in his home, on his bed, away from everyone else, and just the two of them. That it’d be intimate and the way it was meant to be. And now here they were, and it was everything Louis had wanted and more. It was amazing was what it was. Harry was pounding into him as if his life depended on it, and Louis was face-first into the mattress, trying not to sob and gasp and beg too much, but failing at every try. There were no cameras, no set, no crew. This was for no one but them. And Harry was fucking him like this for no one but him. This was all for Louis and no one else. This was for _his_ pleasure, not some nameless, faceless stranger behind a computer screen. This was purely for Louis and Louis alone - to make _Louis_ feel good. 

By the time he was coming, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he couldn’t stop them if he tried. He didn’t even really know why he was crying, or when the tears had started falling. But it was if someone had turned a spigot and now there was no stopping them. And then he was being held in Harry’s arms, leaning up against the pillows propped up against the headboard. And Harry was stroking his hair and whispering things into his ear and it was all too much. Louis didn’t understand.

“Shh baby, shhh,” Harry soothed, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you and you’re right here in my arms. I have you, Louis. It’s alright, darling. It’s okay, my precious boy. I have you and you’re safe. I’ve got you, Lou. I have you. And you’re okay. We’re here and we’re safe and you’re in my arms, in my bed, and I’m never going to let you go. Shhh. It’s going to be okay. Do you want to tell me what all the tears are for, precious? Did I do something? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

The concern in Harry’s voice only made Louis cry more, “No, no,” he sniffled, “It’s not you, Harry. It’s just...I don’t know,” Louis sniffled again, feeling ridiculous, “I’m being stupid.”

“Stop that,” Harry scolded, “You aren’t being stupid. You could never be stupid Lou. Talk to me, please. Tell me what’s wrong so I can make it right.”

“There...there’s no cameras.”

“No, no cameras.”

“We weren’t acting for someone. It was just...us. And you were...you were having sex with me...like that...for just us.”

“Yes, baby,” Harry brushed some fringe from Louis’ sweaty forehead, “Just for us. Just for _you_.”

“I don’t...I don’t understand it,” Louis admitted, wiping his nose, “Why?”

“Why? Because, I told you silly. You deserve to be treasured and taken care of, Louis. Your body isn’t a prop on a set. And I’m sorry if that’s what the business made you think. But it’s not true. You are worth so much, Louis. And your body is something meant to be taken care of and cherished.”

Louis hid his face against Harry’s chest, “You said that you were good at sex, this morning. You were right. You were better than anyone I ever had.”

“Shh, darling. You know how I didn’t want to talk about the other people you’ve been with? Well, I don’t want to talk about the other people I’ve been with either. You asked if it was possible to fall in love at first fuck, and I know you were being facetious, but while I don’t think one can fall in love, I do think you can be well on your way to falling in love. I think what happened on that set was us making a very strong connection, a bond with each other. And I don’t take that lightly. I know what I feel for you, Louis. And maybe it doesn’t make sense. Maybe it’s too fast. But I feel like I could fall in love with you. And I feel like you’re it for me, Louis. No one else before you, and no one else after you. Just you.”

“You shouldn’t make sense, but you’re the only thing in my life that _has_ made any sense in such a long time, Harry. I just...it’s scary. I haven’t ever had anything like this before.”

“Me either, Louis. But we’ll figure it out together, alright. We’re in this together.”

“This wasn’t just a one-time deal then?” Louis asked, petting over a sparrow on Harry’s chest.

“No, Louis. Of course not. I’m yours until you get sick of me. I told you that.”

“What does that mean though?” Louis asked, “Like...what is this thing we have?”

“Well,” Harry took a breath, “I would like to date you, Louis. More than that even. I’d like to be your boyfriend. And I’d like you to be mine. And I want to take you out and I want to cook for you. I want to have nights out and nights in. I want to learn everything you’re willing to teach me about yourself. I want to meet your mum. I want to meet your friends. I want to be a part of your life, Louis. But only in the way you want me to be. What would you like, little one?”

“I want…” Louis reached up to play with a curl that hung in front of Harry’s eye, “...to date you, Harry. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be mine. And I want you to cook for me - because I can’t cook worth shit. I want to have nights out and nights in. I want to learn everything about you that you’re willing to teach me. I want to meet your mum too. And your friends - assuming cab-stealing cunts have friends…”

“Oi!” Harry dug his fingers into Louis’ sides, tickling him.

“Harry! Harry, no! _No!_ ” Louis squealed, trying to wiggle away but was trapped on Harry’s laps.

“I have friends,” Harry argued, still tickling, “I have _great_ friends. And they’ll love you, in spite of you being a complete and utter brat.”

“Harry!” Louis squeaked, “Stop!”

“Alright, alright,” Harry chuckled, “I’ll be nice, I suppose. Not sure you deserve it after that ‘no friends’ remark. What about yourself, eh? Do little brats like you even have friends?”

“I have friends,” Louis smirked, settling back comfortably on Harry’s lap, “And they’re just as bratty as me, so have fun with that.”

“Oh dear,” Harry deadpanned, “What have I gotten myself into?”

“You could always back out now you know. Cut your losses,” Louis frowned, tracing over the sparrow again.

“Never,” Harry squeezed him tight in his arms, “Ever, ever.”

“So this is real then?” Louis asked, still marveling at how it could be.

“It’s real,” Harry assured him, “You and me.”

“Boyfriend?” Louis asked, reaching up to touch Harry’s cheek.

“Boyfriend,” Harry confirmed, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ lips.

“I like the sound of that,” Louis admitted, “Boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend.”

“Well _boyfriend_ ,” Harry smirked pointedly, “I don’t know about you, but I worked up an appetite. How about we order some food and stay in today, spend the afternoon together chowing down on pizza, maybe watch a movie or two? How does that sound?”

“Sounds pretty perfect to me,” Louis said, realizing then just how hungry he was. Pizza did sound amazing. Pizza and a day hanging out with Harry sounded even more amazing. Louis couldn’t help but wonder how he managed to get so lucky. If he hadn’t been late to work, if he hadn’t been outside on that curb when Harry had taken his cab, if Harry hadn’t auditioned for Nick...Louis didn’t want to think about that. None of the ‘what ifs’ mattered. What mattered was that he and Harry were here now, together. And that he was in Harry’s arms - a place he never wanted to leave. In Harry’s arms he felt safe, he felt like he mattered. He felt cared for.

“How about we get a shower first? I’ve got some extra comfy clothes you can change into after. Then we can call in the pizza order and just have a day to ourselves - a day to hang out and get to know each other. I know we sort of did things backwards, but I plan to know everything about you, Louis. Everything you’re willing to tell me that is.”

“You’re going to have to carry me to the shower though, Styles. Because if you think I’m letting you let go of me, you’re highly mistaken.”

“That so?” Harry chuckled, scooping Louis up in his arms and heading towards the adjoining bathroom, “Seems like if I remember correctly, you had a different opinion of me this morning.”

“That was this morning,” Louis explained, “And all I knew of you was that you were an entitled cab-stealing cunt.”

“And what do you know of me now?” Harry asked.

“That you’re an entitled cab-stealing cunt, that I’m falling for.”

“I’ll take that,” Harry dimpled, setting Louis down to turn on the tap to the shower.

“To earn money to send to my mum,” Louis blurted as Harry was adjusting the tap. Harry turned, looking to Louis with a confused expression on his face, “That’s why I started in the business. You asked me earlier what made me do it in the first place. And that’s it. I wanted to earn money to send home. And so I dropped out of uni and started doing films full time because it was good money and I had enough to send back to her and my sisters,” Louis let out a breath, “You wanted to know about me. That’s something about me.”

“Louis…”

“And today I quit that job. I walked out and told Grimmy I was done. And now I don’t really know what to do with myself. I have uni education, no job. What am I supposed to do now, Harry? Everything I was - everything I had been - for the last five years was on that set. What am I now without it?”

“Louis,” Harry pulled him tightly against him, “You are Louis Tomlinson. And you have your whole life ahead of you. That porn set...that wasn’t you. And that wasn’t all that you are, Louis. You are so much more than that. And we’re going to figure out what you can do together. But you never have to go back there, Louis. And I don’t want you to ever think you have to. If you wanted to, that’s one thing. But the way you talk of it, the way that you were treated...it wasn’t right, Louis. You deserve more than that. And we’ll figure it out together, but please never think that that’s all you were. You are capable of so much, Louis. I swear it.”

“We’ll figure it out?”

“Of course, darling. We’re a team now - you and me. We’ll figure something out together. Maybe you could help out at the bakery, or I can check around for other jobs available. That way you can work and maybe save up to go back to school if you’d want. It’s all up to you, Lou. But never think that that’s all you were, or are capable of. Because you are capable of so much.”

“I don’t think I deserve you?” Louis wiped at his eye with his knuckle, trying to chuckle away the tears that were threatening to fall again.

“And I don’t think I deserve you. Funny how fate seems to think the opposite. Now then, come hop in the shower with me. Let’s wash up and wash away all these tears and worries.”

Louis stepped into the shower after Harry, revealing in the hot steam. Harry had been right. This shower would wash everything away. And once they stepped out, they could face whatever was waiting for them together. But for now, Louis was going to get clean and wash himself of all the worries. His mum would be okay. She was working and without him at home, she didn’t have the expenses that she’d had with him there. It still worried him though. He tried to focus on the steam though, and the feeling of Harry massaging apple scented soap onto his muscles.   

“Feels good,” he sighed as Harry worked the soap into his shoulder blades.

“Good,” Harry smiled, still massaging, “Just relax, baby. You have carried the weight of the world on these shoulders for too long. Let me take some of that off you. You never have to carry that weight alone again.”

Louis swallowed down the lump in his throat, reaching up to grab the removable spout of the shower. He held the little handle, rinsing off some of the soap. He needed to smile - needed to laugh - and he figured Harry needed the same. They were being soppy and emotional, and while that was good, Louis wanted to lighten the mood a little. He smirked wickedly, adjusting the setting on the nozzle before turning the spout on Harry, aiming the stream right at his tummy. Harry shrieked, giggling and trying to take the spout away from Louis, which only prompted Louis even more to keep aiming the spout at Harry.

“Louis no!” Harry plead, still trying to block the water, “That tickles!”

“No shit,” Louis giggled, finally relenting and moving the aim off Harry’s tummy.

“Give me that before you hurt yourself,” Harry chuckled, taking the spout and placing it back on the holder on the shower wall, “You’re ridiculous.”

“Your face is ridiculous.”

“You love my face,” Harry smirked assuredly.

“Hate your face,” Louis mumbled, pressing against Harry so that Harry’s back was against the shower wall, “Hate your dumb chiseled jawline,” Louis said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s jaw, “And your stupid dimple,” he pressed a kiss to where Harry’s dimple hid, “And your dumb nose,” Louis kissed the tip of Harry’s nose, “And that stupid fucking smirk that makes you look like a cocky little shit,” Louis kissed Harry’s lips, “Hate it all.”

“That so?” Harry asked, cocking a brow.

“That so.”

“Show me how much you hate it then,” Harry said, before pulling Louis against him and kissing him breathless.

\--

“What are you thinking about?” Harry asked, turning away from the television to look to Louis. Louis was pressed into his side, two - mostly empty - boxes of pizzas sitting in front of them. They were on their second movie of the afternoon - Interstellar. Louis had stopped paying attention to the movie a little while ago, focusing his attention on the boy whose arm was wrapped around him, whose side he was tucked against. They’d spent the afternoon eating pizza, watching movies, and asking each other a hundred questions - excited to get to know each other more and more and wanting to memorize all that they could about each other. Now, they were lazily curled up together, watching Interstellar. And Louis couldn’t seem to peel his eyes off of Harry.

“You,” Louis answered honestly.

“What about me?” Harry asked gently, running a hand through Louis’ hair.

“Just...you,” Louis nuzzled closer, “And how lucky I am. And how I don’t know what exactly is ahead for us, but how I’m excited to find out. And how that whatever the future holds, I think it’s going to be okay because we’ll be facing it together.”

“Louis…”

And as quickly as the moment had come over him, Louis pinched Harry’s side and said, “Hush up, Harold. You’re distracting me from the movie. Didn’t anyone tell you it’s not polite to talk during a film?”

“Get over here, you shit,” Harry chuckled, scooping Louis up and placing him on his lap.

“Hey, Harry.”

“What happened to ‘Hush up, _Harold?_ ’ And ‘You’re _distracting_ me from the _movie?_ ’ And ‘Didn’t _anyone_ tell you it’s not _polite_ to…’”

“Hey, Harry.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.”

Suddenly, being distracted from the movie didn’t seem like such a bad thing after all. Harry obliged, kissing Louis as if his life depended on it. And if they didn’t catch the ending of the movie, that was alright - they’d have a lifetime to rewatch it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It got a bit soppy there in the end, but overall I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out. I'm still really anxious though about posting it because I just don't want it to take away from the original. But I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Please leave a kind comment, they make my day xx


End file.
